Je t'aime malgré tout
by AmbivalentRiot
Summary: Squeezie et le Geek se découvrent un amour réciproque. Quand ils l'annoncent à leurs proches, tout le monde est heureux. Enfin... Presque tout le monde. SqueezieXGeek. J'assume tout! Rating M pour potentiel lemon. /PAUSE/
1. Introduction

Hey bande de poissons jaunes à pois verts! Ça va?

Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec mon pitit bébé : un SqueezieXGeek. Il est beau hein?

Alors... J'ASSUME TOTALEMENT ce pairing.

Allez, je vous laisse lire!

Pour une fois, tout était calme dans la maison des Sommet. Mathieu, allongé sur son lit, savourait ce rare moment de calme. On entendait aucun bruit.

"NAAAAAN ARRÊTE LAISSE-MOI!"

Bon, on entendait PRESQUE aucun bruit. Agacé, Mathieu se leva et monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

"Allez gamin, arrête de crier, je vais te faire du bien...

-Noooon! Mathieuuuu! Maître Pandaaaa! Au secours!"

Les cris venaient de la chambre du Geek. Pour changer.

Mathieu ouvrit la porte avec fracas en criant :

"C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel?!"

le Patron, dos à la porte, pivota avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Salut gamin! Tu veux te joindre à nous?

-Patron... Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit?"

Le Geek en avait profité pour se cacher derrière son créateur. Le Patron le foudroya du regard et s'alluma une clope ne argumentant :

"Ça va, j'ai le droit de m'amuser de temps en temps...

-T'amuser? Tu me le traumatise à moitié à chaque fois!

-Qui te dit qu'il est traumatisé? Je suis certain qu'il prend du plaisir...

-Ah parce que quelqu'un qui appelle au secours, c'est quelqu'un qui prend du plaisir? Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi?

-Tu es conscient que tu sors les mêmes phrases à chaque fois gamin?

-Patron ne change pas de sujet!

-Je suis bien obligé, notre premier sujet s'est barré.

-Quoi?"

Mathieu se retourna et constata que l'homme en noir avait raison : le Geek avait disparu.

"Et merde!

-Sinon gamin, t'as rien de prévu là tout de suite?"

Mathieu se retrouva plaqué au mur. Le sourire du Patron était terrifiant. Mathieu déglutit : il était officiellement dans la merde.

Mais laissons Mathieu dans sa mouise (bien méritée, on n'énerve pas impunément le Patron) en concentrons nous sur le Geek.

Notre gamer préféré s'était donc enfui de la maison dont il était encore le sujet. Il était maintenant assis sur un banc, dans un parc, en proie à un grand questionnement : Pourquoi le Patron lui faisait-il ça? Pourquoi à lui? Et pourquoi était-il si faible?

Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête pendant que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Tiens Geek! Ça va?"

Une voix le fit se retourner. Elle appartenait à quelqu'un que le Geek connaissait bien : Lucas Hauchard, alias Squeezie.

Il se tourna donc, surprenant le jeune homme qui s'exclama :

"Mais... Tu pleures! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-C'est le Patrooooon..."

L'enfant se remit à pleurer. Lucas s'assit à côté de lui, le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos en murmurant :

"Allez... Chut, c'est fini... Du calme..."

Le petit Geek se mit à rougir sans savoir pourquoi. Pourtant, c'était un câlin comme il en faisait à Maître Panda, à Mathieu ou parfois au Hippie. Alors pourquoi ce câlin le perturbait-il autant?

Squeezie se recula un peu et avant de demander :

"Tu veux venir jouer à la maison? Je dois pas faire de vidéos ce soir, on aura du temps... Et après je te ramène chez toi, ça te va?"

Heureux de pouvoir jouer sans se faire potentiellement violer, le gamer accepta avec joie.

Voilà voilà! C'est pas très long, mais c'est qu'une intro.

Alors à propos de Mathieu... Non, y aura pas de Pathieu. Oui, c'était purement sadique et méchant. Pour me tuer, c'est par là.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!**

 **Je suis désolée de l'immense retard que j'ai pris, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels qui m'ont empêché d'écrire...**

 **D'abord, je réponds aux deux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest 1 : Contente que ce soit la première histoire SLG/Squeezie que tu lis, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant!**

 **Guest 2 : Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimera!**

 **Voilà donc la suite de cette fic'! On se retrouve en bas!**

 **/\**

Ils jouèrent longtemps, à Mario Bros, à Rocket League et plein d'autres jeux. Le Geek s'amusait beaucoup de voir Squeezie rager et crier sur Jumbo après une énième connerie du chat le plus blasé et chiant au monde (ce titre est beaucoup trop long!)

Enfin, vers 19h30, Lucas annonça :

« Bon, je vais te ramener hein.

-Ooooh déjà ?

-Bah oui, Mathieu va s'inquiéter !

-Ça m'étonnerait... »

Voyant qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer, Lucas lui fit un gros câlin avant de dire :

« Mais si, je suis sûr qu'il s'inquiète pour toi mon chou ! Et il y a le Panda aussi, et le Hippie et… euh… Wifi !

-Wifi ?

-Ouais OK peut-être pas Wifi mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oui. »

Il sécha ses larmes et fit un bisou innocent sur la joue de Lucas. Aussitôt, celui-ci se sentit très gêné.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend,_ pensa-t-il, _c'est juste un petit bisou mignon! Redescend sur terre Lucas! »_

Il se releva brusquement et annonça :

« Allez c'est parti ! Met ton manteau ! »

Le Geek obéit et ils rentrèrent.

Lorsque Squeezie sonna, ils furent surpris que ce soit Maître Panda qui vienne leur ouvrir. L'ursidé écarquilla les yeux et serra l'enfant contre lui

« Geek! Où étais-tu ?

-Je…

-Il était chez moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai trouvé en larmes sur un banc et j'ai voulu le réconforter… J'aurais dû vous prévenir mais j'avais pas le numéro de Mathieu et… D'ailleurs il est où Mathieu ?

-Euuuuuh… Bonne question… Maintenant que tu le dis, on l'a pas vu de l'après-midi! (moi je sais où il eeeeeeest! **rire démoniaque** ).

-Merde… Je vais vous aider à le chercher !»

Au moment où Lucas termina sa phrase, on entendit des pas dans l'escalier et Mathieu apparut. Il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur (tu m'étonne…). Le Panda s'écria :

« Mathieu ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

Mathieu lui lança un regard noir et remarqua Squeezie.

« Salut.

-Euh salut… Ça va ?

-Ouais. »

Puis il vit le Geek et péta un câble.

« Mais tu te fous de ma gueule?! Tu pars, tu me laisses dans la merde et tu reviens comme une fleur ! Tu fais vraiment chier !

-Mathieu !»

Le schizophrène ignora le cri du Panda et mit une baffe monumentale au Geek, laissant l'assistance choquée.

Puis le petit Geek se mit à pleurer et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mathieu quitta aussi la pièce et entra dans la cuisine.

Squeezie et Maître Panda restèrent surpris pendant de longues secondes puis le premier dit :

« Je… euh… Je vais rentrer, ça vaut mieux…

-Ouais… Moi je vais aller consoler le Geek et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé… Merci Lucas.

-De rien. Et… il peut revenir quand il veut, il est adorable.»

Le chanteur sourit et ferma la porte derrière le vidéaste avant de monter vers la chambre de son petit frère. Il croisa le Patron et lui lança un regard suspicieux. Le pervers lui fit un sourire éclatant.

Arrivé à sa destination, il hésita à frapper. Mais, en entendant les sanglots distincts il frappa.

« Geek ? C'est Maître Panda… Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

-Oui… »

Il entra. Le Geek était allongé sur son lit, le nez dans l'oreiller. Le Panda s'assit sur le lit et lui dit :

« Tu veux un câlin? »

Le petit se blottit contre lui en reniflant. (KAWAIIIII! Pardon.)

Après un groooos câlin réconfortant, le Geek demanda :

« Pourquoi Mathieu a fait ça ?

-J'en sais rien mon grand. J'en sais rien. Si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je… Le Patron a voulu me… Et Mathieu est arrivé et… et ils se sont disputés et du coup bah je suis parti... »

Il se remit à pleurer et le Panda le serra encore contre lui.

« Il s'est peut-être disputé avec le Patron.

-Mais il me frappe pas d'habitude ! »

Le Panda se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Mathieu avait frappé sa personnalité.

« Je vais aller lui parler, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Tu restes là ?

-Oui. Merci...»

Maître Panda sourit et le laissa tranquille. Il descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva Mathieu. Celui – ci se tenait la tête, une tasse de café devant lui.

« Mathieu.»

Le schizophrène releva la tête et grogna :

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as frappé le Geek ? »

Mathieu soupira et répondit :

« J'ai pété un câble. Le Patron voulait le violer mais je l'en ai empêché. Bon du coup il était énervé et… Je te fais pas de dessin.» (Juste un geste…)

Le Panda resta choqué pendant une bonne minute.

« Merde…

-Ouais.

-Faut que tu ailles voir le Geek. Il n'arrête pas de pleurer.

-Je… Je vais y aller.»

Mathieu se leva et se rendit dans la chambre du Geek. Celui – ci était assis devant son PC et regardait une vidéo de Squeezie. Mathieu fut surpris. Normalement, le gamer se contentait de jouer (bah oui c'est un gamer…).

En entendant du bruit, il regarda Mathieu et son menton se mit à trembler. Le schizophrène le rassura en lui faisant un câlin :

« Oh non mon grand, ne pleure pas! Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû faire ça. Mais tu aurais pas dû partir comme ça…

-Désolé…

-C'est pas grave va. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes dis moi? »

Le Geek se mit à rougir et jeta un œil vers l'homme qui gesticulait derrière l'écran. Mathieu ne manqua pas de le remarquer :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-R… Rien ! »

En disant ça, il rougit encore plus. Son créateur lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui dit :

« Tu dois avoir faim. Ça te dit que je fasse un truc?

-Mais… Quoi ?

-Ben… Des pâtes carbonara par exemple. »

Les yeux du Geek s'illuminèrent de gourmandise et il hocha vivement la tête.

Mathieu se leva et sortit après lui avoir fait un grand sourire.

Le Geek regarda son écran et soupira devant la vidéo mise sur pause. On y voyait Squeezie, regardant le caméra, mort de rire. L'enfant eut envie de pleurer. Le jeune homme lui manquait. Il avait envie de rire avec lui, de le prendre dans ses bras. Il secoua la tête. Mais à quoi il pensait ?

Il éteint son ordi et se coucha à plat ventre sur son lit avec sa GameBoy (qui était plutôt la vieille de Mathieu) en se demandant pourquoi il pensait autant à l'autre gamer.

 **/\**

 **Et voilàààà! Ça vous a plu? si oui, laissez une review! En échange, je vous donne un cookie!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hellooooooooow! Vous allez bien bande de lamas bleus?**

 **Je suis en vacances putain! C'est la joie!**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction! Comme c'est les vacances (oui je le répète pour faire rager ce qui ont fini)peut-être que vous aurez un chapitre dans pas longtemps!**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Rainbow-dash 93: Contente que cette fiction te plaise! Y a certains trucs que j'aime pas écrire sur des personnes réelles, mais là, je m'éclate, alors oui je continue! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!**

 **/!\ Je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre contient un niveau de niaiserie très important! J'ai failli vomir des papillons en l'écrivant. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas les psychopathes, ça commence à partir en steak dans le prochain chapitre! /!\**

 **Rendez-vous en bas!**

 **/\**

" Mais putain!

-J'ai encore gagné!"

Squeezie se rabattit sur le dossier du canapé en fusillant Mickalow du regard. Celui – ci se mit à danser la macarena en se marrant comme une baleine (j'aime cette expression!).

Squeezie soupira et se leva en disant :

" Bon j'arrête, j'ai faim.

-Haaaaan tu rage quit ! Avoue t'es dég!

-J'te baise!"

Il s'en alla dans la cuisine où il découvrit un paquet de Whiskas éventré par Jumbo qui était allongé comme une patate sur le plan de travail et le regardait d'un air blasé.

"Putain de chat de merde!

-Il se passe quoi ?"

Micka apparut dans la cuisine. Lucas lui montra le carnage.

"Regarde ce qu'il a fait!

-Roooh ça va. C'est pas catastrophique !

-Je vais mettre des heures à nettoyer!"

A ce moment là, on sonna à la porte. En râlant, le maître de Jumbo alla ouvrir.

Dès qu'il ouvrit, il se sentit rougir sans savoir pourquoi. Le Geek était sur le pas de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lucas balbutia :

"Oh euh… Salut Geek! Ça va ?

-Oui et toi?

-Euh ouais ouais…

-T'es sûr ? T'es tout rouge.

-C'est rien c'est euh… C'est Jumbo qui a fait une connerie.

-Ah… Je peux repasser plus tard…

-Non!"

Squeezie se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant le regard interrogateur du petit. Sa réaction était stupide. Mais il ne voulait pas que le Geek s'en aille. Pas tout de suite. Il le fit entrer, un sourire un peu niais aux lèvres.

Le Geek, lui, était tout content d'être chez Lucas. Il aimait beaucoup le jeune homme. En fait non… Il l'aimait tout court. Il s'en était douté en re-regardant des vidéos de lui puis Mathieu l'avait aidé à confirmer ses sentiments (Mathieu en conseiller sentimental… *meurt de rire*) : le Geek était bel et bien amoureux de Squeezie.

Il entra et sentit une petite pique dans son cœur en voyant Micka. Il avait rencontré le jeune homme une ou deux fois et avait bien ri. Mais là, il avait envie d'être seul avec Squeezie.

"Salut Geek !

-Salut..."

Le brun s'avachit sur le canapé et poussa les manettes du bout du pied. Il demanda au petit :

"Alors? Ça va?

-M… Moi? Euh oui ça va merci. Et… Et toi?

-Ça va, je viens de défoncer Lucas à FIFA alors…

-Mais ta gueule!" cria Lucas depuis la cuisine.

Micka et le Geek éclatèrent de rire devant le niveau de ragitude du jeune homme.

Squeezie, lui, marmonna un « gnagnagna » très mature en nettoyant le bordel causé par le chat. Celui-ci vint d'ailleurs s'installer sur les genoux du Geek qui le caressa. Lorsque le youtubeur entra dans la pièce, il plissa les yeux et siffla à l'attention de Jumbo :

" Espèce de sale traître. "

Le chat bailla, l'air de dire : _"Je m'en bats les couilles, apporte moi à bouffer humain. "_

Micka se leva et annonça :

"Bon j'y vais moi. Ciao Geek ! Bye Lucas, en espérant que tu te vengeras pas sur le petit.

-Barre – toi de façon immédiate s'il te plaît."

Micka ricana et se barra. Au moment où la porte de l'appartement de Lucas se ferma, l'ambiance changea et une certaine gêne s'installa.

Le jeune homme au corps de lâche (oui, c'était gratuit. Je t'aime Squeezie. Bisous.) le sentit très bien et tenta de débloquer la situation :

"Hem… Tu veux boire un truc ?

-Hein euh… Oui, je veux bien. Tu… Tu as quoi ?

-Viens voir. "

L'adolescent vira le chat -qui n'en fut pas très content d'ailleurs, mais on s'en tape- et suivit son ami. Celui-ci ouvrit le frigo.

" Alors… J'ai du jus de fruit, du Coca, de la limonade, de la bière, mais je pense pas que tu en boives…

-Je veux bien de la limonade s'il te plaît... "

Squeezie saisit une bouteille de limonade et l'ouvrit. Sauf que la bouteille lui glissa des mains et aspergea le T-shirt du Geek.

" Nyaaaa ! C'est froid !

-Oh pardon mon grand ! Le mieux c'est que tu enlèves ton T-shirt... "

Par réflexe le Geek serra ses bras contre lui en lançant un regard méfiant. Le vidéaste s'expliqua rapidement :

" C'est juste pour pas que tu prennes froid ! Promis je regarde pas et je t'en porte un autre. "

En disant ça, il s'éclipsa et alla chercher un T-shirt. Il prit celui avec la girafe et revint dans la cuisine. Le gamer attendait en serrant ses bras sur son torse fin. Squeezie déglutit et se racla la gorge.

Le plus jeune rougit encore plus en se cachant. Il gémit :

"T'avais dit que tu regardais pas!

-Oh oui euh..."

Aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Chacun remarqua que l'autre avait des yeux aussi bleus que lui. (C'est trop niaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!). Squeezie tendit le T-shirt et se tourna. Le Geek se dépècha de s'habiller puis alla voir Lucas.

Il lui tapota le bras en dis ant :

"Hem... C'est... C'est bon."

Lucas se retourna et beugua. Dans son T-shirt trop grand, le Geek était vraiment trop chou. Sans qu'il se rende compte de quoique ce soit, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du petit.

Aussitôt, ce fut le bordel dans la tête de Squeezie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire? Il n'était pas gay! Pourtant il aimait bien ce baiser... Mais non! Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, mais il ne l'était pas...

"Oh et puis merde!"

Il continua le baiser, surtout quand il se rendit compte que le Geek avait passé ses mains derrière son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps puis finirent par se séparer, essoufflés et rouge. Ils rirent comme des enfants avant de recommencer.

Après quelques bisous, Squeezie dit :

"Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait faire?

-Non quoi?

-Je vais te montrer..."

Squeezie l'entraîna dans sa chambre et ils baisèrent.

Nan je déconne.

Squeezie dit :

"Est-ce qu'on le dit à Mathieu?

-Euh... Je... Je sais pas... Il faudrait?

-Comme tu veux."

L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

"On le dit aux autres."

Le soir même, Squeezie ramena le Geek et celui-ci proposa "innocemment" qu'il reste dîner. Squeezie accepta, parce qu'il fallait qu'ils avouent leur amour ensemble et parce qu'il y avait de la pizza. Et Squeezie aimait bien la pizza.

Après quelques parts, les amoureux se mirent d'accord d'un regard et le plus jeune se leva sous le regard interrogateur de Mathieu. Il prit une grande inspiration (bis) et se lança :

"Alors voilà euh... Lu... Lucas et moi... On est ensemble."

Un silence s'abattit, puis Mathieu se racla la gorge et dit :

"C'est génial! Vraiment. Si vous êtes heureux, alors j'approuve. Et vous les mecs?

-Oui, c'est super! fit le Panda.

-Ouais gros, vous allez avoir un super karma."

Occupés à féliciter le nouveau couple, personne n'avait remarqué le seul regard haineux. Un regard recouvert par des lunettes noires.

 **/\**

 **Mon dieu. Tant de niaiserie dans un seul chapitre, je m'excuse.**

 **Laissez une pitite review s'il vous plaît! Comme d'habitude, ce sera un cookie en échange. Si vous voulez.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey les gens! Vous allez bien?**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais! Vous êtes content?**

 **Pas trop de niaiseries dans ce chapitre, il sera surtout centré sur le Patron! Donc juste un peu de langage cru itout itout.**

 **C'est parti enjoy!**

 **/\**

Le Geek était aux anges. Depuis une semaine, il était avec Squeezie, et il était heureux. Très heureux. Le vidéaste était gentil, drôle et le Geek l'aimait beaucoup. En plus, Mathieu le considérait comme un grand : il n'était plus derrière lui à le harceler de faire attention avec le Patron ou avec ses affaires et lui adressait parfois des petits sourires complices, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais avant. Le petit était très heureux que toute la maison aie accepté leur relation.

Enfin, pas exactement toute la maison.

Allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, fixant le plafond, le Patron déprimait. Bon pas vraiment. On va plutôt dire qu'il est pas content.

Donc, le Patron enrageait. Pourquoi? Parce que, même si il préférerait se faire éviscérer plutôt que de l'avouer il était amoureux du Geek. Fou amoureux. Amoureux au point de ne plus pouvoir coucher avec ses putes sans penser à lui. Au point de haïr Squeezie.

"Bordel de merde!"

Il se leva et décida d'aller se changer les idées à son bordel. Mais d'abord, café.

Il venait de s'asseoir dans la cuisine avec sa tasse fumante quand le Geek entra en fredonnant. Il lui lança :

"Bonjour Patron!"

L'homme en noir ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire son café. Le petit n'y fit pas attention, ouvrit le frigo et se pencha afin d'attraper une bouteille de lait qu'il but directement au goulot.

Je sais à quoi tu t'attends, petit(e) pervers(e). Si si, tu y as pensé, ne fais pas l'innocent(e). Et c'est effectivement ce qui arriva.

Une traînée de lait glissa sur son menton. L'homme en noir se figea, la tasse à ses lèvres, des images perverses de lui et du Geek défilant devant ses yeux. Il mourait d'envie de lui sauter dessus et lorsque le gamin se lécha les lèvres avant de s'essuyer d'un revers de la main, son pantalon se resserra violemment et douloureusement. Il ferma les yeux derrière ses lunettes noires et serra son emprise sur la tasse. Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à autre chose qu'au gamer.

Aussitôt, une vision du jeune homme, les jambes écartées le suppliant apparut sous ses yeux.

"Salut les mecs!"

Il ouvrit les paupières pour se trouver face à Mathieu, souriant et les cheveux humides de la douche. Vision plutôt rare quand on savait que le vidéaste passait ses nuits sur Internet à la recherche de vidéos insolites, à mater des séries ou bien à se bourrer la gueule avec tout un tas de potes, se réveillant donc à 14h00 minimum. Mais non, à 10h45 du matin (faut pas déconner, il fait un peu la grasse mat' quand même le Mathieu), le châtain était réveillé, douché et de bonne humeur.

Ce fait rare était assez bénéfique pour le Geek, car sans lui il se serait retrouvé sur la table, bâillonné avec son propre T-shirt, le Patron défaisant lentement sa ceinture afin de...

Enfin bref, vous avez compris quoi.

Donc, Mathieu entra dans la cuisine, tout frais, ébouriffa les cheveux de sa plus jeune personnalité, fit un sourire à la plus sombre et se servit du café.

"Bon vous faites quoi aujourd'hui les gars?

-Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration gamin? susurra le Patron qui avait repris ses esprits.

-Sans façon. Et toi Geek, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu?

-Je dois aider Maître Panda pour son Instant Panda et après j'irai chez Lucas. Si tu veux bien!

-Bien sûr que je veux bien! Tu peux y passer tout ton temps."

Les yeux du Geek s'illuminèrent et il se jeta pour faire un câlin à son créateur. Celui-ci se mit à rire. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué que le Patron avait recommencé à maltraiter sa tasse, le visage crispé. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait, à cet abruti de gamer?

Bon, c'était un gamer comme lui. Un point pour lui. Mais après? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter?

 _"Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu peux lui apporter?"_

Il posa sa tasse assez fermement sur la table, faisant sursauter les deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

"Hey mec, ça va?" lui demanda Mathieu.

Il ne répondit pas et sortit de l'appart en claquant la porte. Son érection lui faisait mal, et c'était assez rare. Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de le baiser, ce gosse!

Tout son corps était en ébullition, un voile rouge masquait sa vision. Et une seule personne arrivait à le calmer quand il se trouvait dans cet état là.

Tatiana avait intérêt à être prête, parce qu'elle allait en prendre plein le cul.

 **/\**

L'homme en noir, assis sur le lit, tira une latte sur sa clope en réflechissant. Tatiana, allongé, se remettait de la violente, mais agréable partie de jambes en l'air à laquelle elle venait de participer. Le Patron ne se défoulait pas souvent sur elle. Quand ça arrivait, c'est qu'il était très -très- énervé ou préoccupé. Et pourtant, malgré le coït qui venait d'avoir lieu (?), il n'était pas vraiment calmé. Voire même pas du tout. La jolie blonde se releva et s'agenouilla à côté de l'homme avant de demander :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?"

Pas de réponse. Tatiana émit un claquement de langue agacé, ne supportant pas de ne pas avoir de réponse.

"Patron?

-Quoi? répliqua-t-il avec agressivité.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Rien.

-Patron."

Il soupira. Tatiana pouvait s'avérer chiante par moment. Cela dit, elle pouvait lui être de bon conseil.

"C'est à cause de...

-De?"

Nouveau soupir. Il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire? Qu'il était amoureux? La blonde attendait patiemment l'explication de son... supérieur. Supérieur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il était presque... gêné?

Le criminel lui jeta un coup d'oeil et se lança :

"En fait... Je... Bon bref, il y a que j'aime bien quelqu'un."

La prostituée ne répondit pas. Elle était trop soufflée. Le Patron était... amoureux? Impossible.

Et pourtant si. Le Patron ne ressemblait pas à cet instant au Patron, mais à un adolescent amouraché et timide. Bien sûr, elle ne se risqua pas à lui dire. Elle avait beau être sa prostituée préférée et une conseillère précieuse, elle n'était pas suicidaire pour autant.

Elle tenta de rassembler ses idées et posa la première question qui lui vint :

"Tu ne sais pas comment lui avouer, c'est ça?

-Qui t'a dit que je voulais lui avouer? De toute manière, il est déjà pris." lança-t-il, agressif.

Elle leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Le Patron était non seulement amoureux, mais il était surtout _jaloux_. Un petit sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de la russe. Sourire qui se fana lorsque le criminel demanda très sérieusement :

"Comment est-ce que je pourrais l'avoir pour moi?"

Elle ignorait si il avait laissé échapper cette question ou si il la lui posait vraiment. Dans le doute, elle lui répondit calmement :

"Tu ne peux pas."

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, lui lançant un regard qu'elle qualifia de meurtrier.

"Tu insinues que je n'en suis pas capable, c'est ça Tatiana?

-Pas du tout. Je n'insinue pas que tu n'en es pas capable. Je dis seulement que quoi que tu fasses, tu n'auras jamais son coeur. C'est tout."

Il la regarda longuement, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis il réalisa qu'elle avait raison.

Non. Il était le Patron. Hors de question d'abandonner.

Il se leva vivement et commença à s'habiller. Tatiana le regarda d'un air désapprobateur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire..."

Il attrapa la belle blonde par le bras et gronda en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

"Tu penses que je ne vais pas y arriver? Je vais te montrer à quel point tu te plantes. Parce que je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis le Patron!"

Il la lâcha et sortit de la chambre.

Il avait quelque chose de très important à faire.

 **/\**

Tout en se massant le bras, Tatiana songea que le Patron allait droit vers de gros ennuis.

Puis elle pensa que c'était bien fait pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à apprendre par lui-même qu'il n'était pas le maître absolu.

Elle grimaça en regardant son bras. Encore un bleu qui allait mettre pas mal de temps à disparaître.

 **/\**

Lucas fredonnait en préparant la table. Il se recula pour admirer le résultat.

Parfait. Ce repas allait être formidable.

 **Driiiing!**

"J'arrive!"

C'était sûrement le Geek. Il remit un couteau bien droit puis alla ouvrir.

Il fut immensément surpris lorsqu'il vit le Patron accoudé à la porte. Mais il se reprit et dit :

"Salut Patron! Qu'est-ce que tu fais i..."

Il émit un petit bruit étouffé lorsque son dos rencontra le mur. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais la personnalité réagit avant :

"Ta gueule. Je t'interdis de l'ouvrir, c'est clair, gamin?"

Squeezie sentit une goutte de sueur lui dévaler l'échine et il déglutit. Le Patron enchaîna :

"Je vais t'expliquer un truc enculé. Le gamin est à moi. Tu as entendu? A moi. Alors tu vas me le laisser bien gentiment, compris?"

Le vidéaste écarquilla les yeux et trouva la force de répliquer fermement :

"Non mais ça va pas? C'est pas parce que tu viens me menacer en me demandant de te filer le Geek que je vais obéir! Je l'aime, il m'aime, c'est comme ça! Va falloir que tu l'acceptes, tant pis pour tes envies, espèce de... de taré!"

Il perdit son courage en voyant le visage du Patron se durcir et en sentant le canon d'une arme sur son ventre.

"Je crois que tu n'as pas saisi les subtilités de ma demande. Tu vas arrêter de voir le gamin, de la façon que tu veux, sinon je t'assure que je vais te faire tout un tas de choses que tu ne risques pas d'apprécier."

Il le lâcha. Le jeune homme dévala le long du mur et finit assis par terre, le souffle court. Tout en s'allumant une clope, le Patron déclara :

"Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu veux rester entier, gamin."

Et il disparut.

Squeezie resta assis un moment, avant de filer dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et s'enfila une bière pour se remettre de ses émotions, faute d'alcool plus fort.

C'est ce moment là que choisit le Geek pour apparaître sur le palier. Voyant la porte ouverte, il s'inquiéta :

"Lucas? Tu es là?

-Oui euh... J'arrive!"

Il tombèrent nez à nez dans le salon. Lucas rougit et la menace du Patron lui revint en mémoire. Mais lorsque le Geek se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son amant, il décida que le patron pouvait aller se faire foutre. De toute manière, Mathieu désapprouverait ça. Et il était sûr que le Patron ne ferait rien qui lui déplairait.

Non, il ne risquait rien du tout.

 **/\**

 **Et voilà! Bon, c'est encore tout gentillet mais ça va pas tarder à partir VRAIMENT en steak! (Comment ça je l'ai déjà dit au dernier chapitre? Non c'est faux.)**

 **Une review?**


	5. Annonce

**Hello bande de gens!**

Non désolée, pas de chapitre aujourd'hui! Oui, je sais que je suis à la bourre!

Déjà, pardon du retard mais j'ai un léger manque d'inspiration, un passage que j'arrive pas à écrire et pas beaucoup de temps.

Et à propos de manque de temps, j'ai une annonce à vous faire (transition de fou! Ou pas) :

Je pars deux mois en Allemagne dans le cadre de ma filière (Abibac, vous connaissez?), je vais suivre mes cours là-bas et ça va être en allemand (logique me direz-vous). Du coup, je ne sais pas si j'aurais trop le temps d'écrire, en plus de suivre les cours et de faire un compte-rendu (en allemand, sinon c'est pas drôle bien sûr). (Normalement, j'ai deux semaines de vacances quand j'arrive, je ferai de mon mieux).

Tout ça pour vous dire que la fic ne reprendra pas tout de suite, mais que je vais faire ce que je peux.

Bref, bisous à tous/toutes les gens et à bientôt ;)

PandaWho


End file.
